ultrasseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Mebius
The Story Of ☀Ultraman Mebius - Pooh And Alvin's Adventures Of TV Series Puppets Winnie The Pooh. Tigger. Rabbit. Piglet. Eeyore. With Alvin Seville. Simon Seville. Theodore Seville. Brittany Miller. Jeanette Miller. And Eleanor Miller. Shane Bone as The Voice Of Col. Joseph L. Ryan Bone. Darcy Rose Byrnes as The Voice Of Lieutenant Doctor Ellie Miller. Ariel Winter as The Voice Of Corporal Doctor Kaite Miller. Zach Callison as The Voice Of Private Edward. And Shunji Igarashi as The Voice Of Ultraman Mebius. KAZUNORI YOKOO as EX Gomora. HARUO NAKAJIMA as Rodan. Ultraman Mebius is a rookie Ultra Warrior and has a lot to live up to.Mebius is chosen to be the new protector of Earth, and when he first appears to battle monster Dinozaur, he is the first Ultraman to have appeared on Earth in 25 years. Taking the human form of a young man named Mirai Hibino, Mebius joins the current and the most advanced monster attack team CREW GUYS not only to be able to stay on Earth, but to learn the culture of Earth and make newfound friends, while learning on how to live up to the mantle of being an Ultra Warrior. At the start of the series, all original members of CREW GUYS, except for Ryu Aihara, are killed in battle against Dinozaur when they attempt to attack it in their obsolete fighter craft. Gathering a group of people who he met during the crisis, a team that includes a former motorcycle racer, a former all-star soccer player, a preschool teacher, a medical school student and a stranger who knows the Five Ultra Pledges (Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius), Ryu reforms a new CREW GUYS Team and their adventures begin. Ultraman Mebius was a rookie Ultra Warrior assigned to protect Earth by the Ultra Father. Transforms using the Mebius Brace device on his left forearm. He was personally trained in combat by Ultraman Taro at a young age, but due to his inexperience, ended up using city buildings as shields against Dino Zaur's monofilament tongue whiplash attacks, which resulted in devastating the city instead of protecting it in his very first battle, an issue Ryu Aihara berated him for. It was later revealed that on his way to Earth, Mebius encountered a ship that was being swallowed by the Ultra Zone. Hiroto Ban, his father and crew were in this ship. Hiroto Ban tried to help his father and crew escape, despite his best efforts, the container which held Hiroto was swallowed completely, and the Ultra Zone then disappeared. Mebius was touched by Hiroto's actions and took his human form as his disguise. At first, Tetsuro was perplexed by this but eventually let Mebius use his son's form Ultraman Mebius statistics Height: 49 meters Weight: 35,000 tons Flight Speed: Unknown (At least Mach 5) Human Form: Mirai Hibino Transformation Item: Mebius Brace Ultraman Mebius Weapons *Mebium Shoot Ultraman Mebius' primary weapon. By placing his right palm over the Mebius brace on his left forearm, Mebius can charge his hands with energy which surge into the space over his head and between his palms in infinity shapes. Then, putting his hands in the "+" formation, Mebius can fire a orange-gold-white beam.It is unknown how powerful this attack is exactly when compared to other Ultra brother's primary weapons, though it can be said that it is more powerful than the Specium Ray or Metallium Ray, having destroyed Alien Guts when a combined Specium and Wide shot did not. It barely took a small chunk out of Imperizer, unlike Taro's Storium Beam, which obliterated Imperizer till only it's legs were left standing, however, in the movie, the Mebium Shoot killed Alien Temperor, which the Storium failed to do so in Taro's time. This weapon can be combined with Ultraseven's Emerium Beam to create a more powerful energy attack. *Mebium Blade A gold energy blade that grants Mebius melee attack capability. This weapon materialises itself from the Mebius Brace. Can be used to slice through monsters and destroy them. The blade, however, can be broken, as seen at an occasion when Hunter Knight Tsurugi used his own Knight Blade in a duel with Mebius. *Mebium Arrow Small, gold-coloured energy arrowheads that Mebius launches from his Mebium Brace. Similar to Ultraman 80's Arrow Ray in its function to slice or pack a punch at long range or in aerial battle. *Lightning Counter-Zero By charging up his left arm with energy from the Mebius Brace, Mebius can either fire a series of spirals that can disrupt an alien's illusion of itself (such as Guts Seijin) or deal a powerful energy punch (knocked out Knuckle-Seijin, a very powerful punch overwhelmed and destroyed a Zetton capsule monster). *Energy Shield Mebius, in both human and Ultraman form, can cast a square-shaped energy shield with twin infinity symbols intersecting each other. *Mebium Dynamite Mebius charges his body with fiery energy and locks his enemies in a deadly embrace, before exploding in a great blast of flame. This is similar to Ultraman Taro's Ultra Dynamite, but is exponentially more powerful and more energy-draining. Used to destroy Mebius Killer and an Imperizer. *Mebius can teleport himself in a similar manner as Ultraman. *Mebius can convert his own body into data at will to enter electrical circuits and computer worlds. Mebius Brave Mode This mode was accessed in Episode 18 when Ultraman Hikari left his Knight Brace to Mebius. When Mebius fuses both the Knight and Mebius Braces, a gold stripe forms around his chest and arms, slightly changing the red stripes on his chest, arms and thighs. This form grants the use of a more powerful and deadly energy blade called the Mebium Knight Blade, a sword that can slash with great power, extend its length to slash enemies at a distance, fire energy beams or infinity-shaped blasts, and in a variety of other slashing techniques. Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave Mode This form was reached in Episode 30. Mebius' friends' determination to want him to be safe and well unlocked this form within Mebius, which has gold, fiery symbols along the entire body, and the red stripes becamechanged to look more like a 'conventional' Ultraman design. Ultraman Mebius' strength and speed levels reach new heights in this form. However, severe attacks or drainages of energy can revert Mebius back to his default form. Weapons: *Mebium Blast (Blast/Burst/?) Mebius charges an energy ball by placing his hand over his Mebium Brace, wringing his hands apart and over his chest and then bringing them back to his chest as furled fists, accumulating a spherical cell of energy that is launched forward. This attack disintegrates monsters and is more powerful than the Mebium Shoot or Storium Ray. *Mebius Drill Kick In Burning Brave Mode, and thanks to Ultraman Leo's training plus inspiration gathered from seeing Ryu use a drilling method to create a fire, Mebius can charge his foot with enegry, and perfom a powerful, overhead kick, just like Leo's kicking move. However, he also rotates his body like a drill, resulting in a corkscrew kick attack laced with massive amonts of power. Can destroy, as well as pierce through, monsters with one hit, such as the heavily armoured Reflect Seijin. Ultraman Mebius Phoniex Brave Mode This form was reached in the season finale, when all of CREW GUYS, including Mirai and Ryu/Ultraman Hikari, fuse their souls together. This form has blue and red stripes and gold, fiery indentations all over his body, more so than the Burning Brave form. Weapons: *Mebium-Knight Shoot A superpowerful beam of energy that is charged up with both braces, comprised of both the Mebium and Knight Shoot energies, and fired either in the plus or L formations. Used against Empera-Seijin and more effective than any other energy attacks thrown at it. *Mebium-Knight Dynamite A superpowerful variation of the Ultra Dynamite attack, where Mebius charges himself up with immense power and blasts himself as a destructive, flaming rocket of energy. Destroyed Empera-Seijin. Ultraman Mebius Infinity This special form appeared only in the 'Ultraman Mebius & Ultra Brothers' movie. By combining the power of Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, Ace, Taro, Zoffy and Mebius, Ultraman Mebius briefly became a combined Ultraman form that is supposedly the most powerful Ultraman ever to walk the Earth, able to defeat the revived and superpowered U-Killersaurus. This form has dull gray-silver-chrome lines along the body,replaces the gold designs on the Mebius Brace, and incorporates designs from the combined Ultramen. How powerful this form is, compared to Mebius Phoenix Brave, is unknown. This form allows Mebius Infinity to fire Mebium Arrows as well as use the Infinity Antibody power, which charges his entire physique with a rainbow-coloured energy aura that grants him amazing speed, agility and power, such that he can evade and dodge an entire hail of bio missiles from U-Killersaurus and blast himself through its body, completely destroying the monster. . Category:Ultras